Memories on the Aisle
by GrangerDanger10
Summary: A fluff of Scorpius and Rose's wedding day. While she walks down the aisle Scorpius remembers their time at Hogwarts. One-Shot


Memories on the Aisle

A fluff of Scorpius and Rose's wedding day. While she walks down the aisle Scorpius remembers their time at Hogwarts.

ScoRose, Romione, Hinny, Dractoria

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Jo. If I did own it, Tyler Brunsman would've been cast as Cedric and not Robert Pattenson – look up Team Stakid and AVPM if you don't know what I'm on about.

Enjoy my fellow Potterheads.

p.s.- there may be a few Starkid references or quotations. See if you can spot them. Hugs and butterfly kisses.

I stood waiting. Looking around the sunlit room I smiled at my family and friends who were sitting on 'My Side' of the holy building. I looked at my Mother and Father who were sat next to the Zabini's. My mother was obviously bursting with joy as she beamed while looking around the room still trying to look like a high-class Greengrass-Malfoy but she wasn't fooling anybody. My Father gave me an approving nod when I caught his eye. When I'd first told him the big news he was obviously quite ashamed with me but as he came to know her and her family he warmed slightly to the fact that I was getting married to the daughter of his enemy at his school days at Hogwarts.

Grandmother sat next to father and was talking non-stop to Great Aunt 'Meda who was holding onto her little Great-Granddaughter, Juliette, tightly on her knee. Ever since Grandfather had died Grandmother has become brighter in a way and talking more with her sister. With Grandfather down below with the rest of 'His Type' The whole family seemed happier. The music started to play and all our memories together zoomed back into my mind as I saw her in her stunningly beautiful white dress.

"Now Scorpius." My Father started to rant on about something or other. I looked to see what other families were huddled together on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I recognised a few because they were Fathers work colleagues; The Zabini's, The Parkinson's, The Nott's…...the list of people I recognised went on and on for a while until I noticed a huge crowd of people huddled together right next to where the train was stopping. Most of them had fiery red hair but a few were dark haired. I knew who they were. Everyone knew who they were. They were the of them was my age and was starting this year as well. His name was Albus I believe. I remember from when I was about eight and went to work with Father and Mr Potter was there with his eldest son who has fallen off a broomstick and had done something to his right knee. I don't remember exactly but I remember the whole family was there even about fifty or so redheads who must be somehow related. Father must have seen where my eyes were looking and shook my shoulder.

"Ah so I see you've spotted the Weasley's, blood traitors the lot of them. I don't mind if you're polite to the Potters because Potter forgave everything I did during the war but Weasley…I'm surprised he wasn't too thick for Granger. My only rule for you at Hogwarts is not to get too friendly with such filth. Now enjoy yourself and….." He carried on but my eyes were still drawn to the Potter-Weasley clan. One of them stood out. She had quite bushy brownish-red hair and sea-blue eyes, from what I could see she was busy talking to one of her many redheaded relatives. My Father would never find out if I talked to them would he?

_September 1__st__ 2017_

"Hey is anybody sitting there?" I sat in my compartment thinking about the redhead. When a boy with messy black hair and green eyes came into the compartment I was sat in.

"No" I answered trying not to sound rude but I recognized this person and couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from.

"Thanks by the way. My name is Albus Severus Potter." He gestured a hand at I. I looked at it before replying, he'd changed a lot since we last met and I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust him again.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Malfoy ey? Don't worry I'm not like my brother James and hold a grudge against anyone from Mum and Dad's old Hogwarts stories." Before I could even utter a word from my mouth the girl from earlier on came into our compartment slightly red in the face.

"Hey Al, have you seen a toad? James keeps threatening to do something to Frank's toad, and Fred only made it worse by betting. Now they've lost it and Alice is already starting to freak 'cause she thinks Uncle Nev'll shout at her because it was her responsibility too, and then I found Louis in a compartment with that Pakinson girl from our year snogging each other's face off." She said that very quickly not taking much breath and I'm slightly worried for her. I don't think it's healthy to talk that fast without breathing in as little air as she did. But I think Albus was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Rose, calm down you do realise you have to breathe to stay alive, it's not just a new trend everybody's trying out. No I haven't seen a toad and tell Alice not to worry because Dom'll probably do something to James if he does anything wrong."

"Haha smart arse. Who's your friend?"

"This is Scorpius."

"H….Hi." I managed to stutter out. What on earth was wrong with my voice? Malfoy's do not stutter. Maybe I'm ill, I'll check with Madame Pomfrey when we get there.

"Hey Scorpius, I'm Rose Weasley. I better get back before Alice goes into total meltdown or James and Fred blow something up! Bye guys."

I remembered that name for the rest of the journey as Albus rambled on about Quidditch and his family. Father would never have to know of this. When he sends me owls I will not mention anything about the Weasleys.

_January 10__th__ 2021_

"Malfoy why are you following me?" the fifth year version of Rose Wealsey exclaimed. She sat down and dumped her heavy leather bag in its usual spot in her spot at the back of the library right next to the Restricted Section. She pulled out her History of Magic Essay and began writing with about five books open in front of her. She had just found the right page in her book and began reading when I spoke.

"I am not following you. Who do you think I am McLaggen or something? Also if you haven't noticed this library if opened to all students of all houses, and also if you haven't noticed you are currently sitting in my spot of the library. That seat is where I usually sit and Zabini sit's there while Albus and Nott…."

"Okay I get it I'm in your spot but I'm not moving because the library is as you say 'open to all students' and I have a right to sit here. Now please go away I need to finish my essay about Gellert Grindewald." I noticed her huff heavily before an idea sprung into his mind. I smirked my trademark Malfoy smirk before deciding to annoy her even more.

I loved winding her up. Her hair would get slightly bushier and her eyes would light up in anger. She was also a lot better to have an argument with because she stood her ground not like most people who just gave up half way through because they'd had enough and chickened out.

"You're only stressing because I beat you by one point in our Potions Mock O.W.L last week."

Her hair flicked up in annoyance as she snapped the book shut and was about to storm out like usual but this time I was quicker than she was because of my Quidditch reflexes. I played with book in my hands while she figured out where it had got to, before snapping at me once more.

"Hey Malfoy give me my book back."

I shook my head while she raised one of her perfectly shaped brows. I just winked at her before running down the halls as fast as I could not caring that I stood on Mrs Norris's tail on the way. I am sure he's given it something to stay alive; Father said it was old when he was here it surely can't be long from death's door now can it?

She screamed in frustration before chasing me down the halls. She was incredibly fast and I had a hard time keeping a gap in between us. I stopped running just as we reached the Black Lake. I think she knew what was coming next but was probably wondering why?

"Malfoy don't you dare drop my book!"

"Lighten up Rosie-Posy you work too hard."

She then whipped out her wand and was about to hex me but I was faster and disarmed her. With her wand about a foot away her face started to go the same colour as her hair.

"And to think your parents were two thirds of the Golden Trio you need to work on your wand-work."

I was just about to drop the book in the water when a flash of red lunged towards me and landed on my back before we both fell into the shallow part of the Black Lake.

"Eww Weasley germs." I gasped loudly as she noticed that she was still on top of my back. We both just looked at each other, blue meeting grey. Before both of us laughed out loud for a few minutes when we realised where we were and that Filch was staring at us from one of the windows muttering under his breath.

"Malfoy, can I please have my book back now, even if it is ruined."

"Only, if you answer this question…t…that I'm going to ask?" She raised an eyebrow again and folded her arms over her chest. The white shirt she wore had gone transparent and the bra she wore underneath was very visible, it was black with lace on it.

"Yes Malfoy, what did you want to ask?" She said with annoyance in her tone. I finally came back to my senses and looked into her eyes again.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" I asked, my hand going to my hair as a sign of how nervous I was. It looked like she was thinking rather hard about it because she started biting her lip. She started to walk away as I stood there in shock that she wasn't going to answer me. Not really sure of what I was doing I grabbed her wrist with my left hand before climbing out of the water and resting my right hand on her waist.

"Okay then, seeing as you're begging me to go with you." She said as a smile played on her lips. My mind was all fuzzy but came back to its normal state when she gave me a peck on the lips. I tried to deepen it but she pulled away and whispered in my ear. "Who would have thought it, Scorpius Malfoy begging for more from a Weasley. Maybe I'll let you have some more tomorrow if you please me with this date of yours."

I stood there transfixed by this amazing girl for a few minutes before I noticed her walking back up to the school, her butt shaking as her now slightly drier hair bounced in soft ringlets down her back.

_January 13__th__ 2021_

Saturday morning, I sat in my usual seat at the Slytherin table next to Nico, eating my breakfast greedily. Just as I started to relax after being nervous all morning about spending the day with Rose, who had to walk in but Pug- faced Cashmere Parkinson_** {A.N. sorry I tried not to, but Finnick Odair forced me in his underwear**__**}**_. She moved her hips the same was as Rose did yesterday but it wasn't working and she looked like she was having some sort of fit. After giving nearly every girl a glare and batting her eyelashes at every guy that looked up at her, she reached the table and half dropped herself on top of me and half on the bench I sat on. She pushed Nico out of the way as he gave her a disgusted look before glaring at his sister from the other side of the table- telepathically telling her to not be friends with this girl any longer. She slowly got up and tried to sit on my knee but I moved and she landed on the floor instead causing laughter from the whole of the Slytherin table and others who'd been watching from other tables. I noticed the whole Wotter Gryffindor's laughing so much that their faces were bright red, all except for Rose who wasn't there. She brushed herself off, rolled her eyes and stood up once again but with her hands on her hips this time.

"So Scorpie, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me today?" She smiled showing a row of crooked teeth and her pug-face blocking my view of the door, she started to anger me by not letting me see when Rose was going to come in.

"Can't I've got Quidditch, and then I've got to study for our DADA mock next week." I said turning back to my plate of bacon as I moved it around with my fork. She tried not to hide her sadness and pulled out a mirror and applied more makeup to her face, and believe me even the amount she had on already wasn't good enough to make her any prettier.

"But Scorpie we've never ever gone out on a date and seeing that we're dating I thought maybe-"

"Maybe what, Cashmere we've never even dated?" She stood there batting her eyelashes before going to sit further down on the table, across from Nico's sister, Alexandria. I turned to Zabini who was still trying to telepathically talk to his sister, which was working wonderfully considering she was totally ignoring his stares. I turned my head back around and stared at the door hoping to catch Rose walking in but with no luck I just turned back around to face my empty plate. "Zabini, did you just steal bacon off my plate?"

"Why in the name of Merlin would I steal your bacon? Knowing from experience how protective of your food you are." He said just as I noticed my glass of pumpkin juice starting to float in mid-air. This is when I finally noticed a head of messy black hair appear in thin-air. I noticed some first-years start panicking when this head appeared. I heard a few comments such as:

"_Well it is one of the Potters I guess the can just appear."_

"_Isn't he just so dreamy with his hair like that?"_

"_Maia your just saying that cause he's a Potter and he smiled at you once in the corridor."_

"_He didn't even smile at you. His brother James was standing behind you having a row from Longbottom."_

This is when I came to a conclusion to never listen to first year conversations again. "Hello Al, great timing, watch out though Scorp's all psycho cause somebody stole his precious bacon." Said Nott, who had been chatting up some Ravenclaw girl for the past 20 minutes, and had just appeared at the table with a red lipstick stain on his cheek,

"Albus Severus Potter, this is final warning if you dare touch my precious bacon one more time I will not be responsible for my actions." I said with my wand pointing straight at his nose.

"Chill Scorp, I didn't steal your precious bacon, only your pancakes. You are literally worse than my Uncle Ron with food theft; you could literately be a Weasley. Oh and speaking of Weasley's the Entrance Hall looks rather nice today." He said just before pulling his invisibility cloak fully off his chest before turning to Stephan to ask who was this fit Ravenclaw chick he'd been talking about?

I wondered for a bit about what he meant before realising and getting up slightly too quickly to walk out. According to Albus when he told me later on about it, I apparently did a little skip before reaching the door but I don't really believe him. When I reached the hall, Rose was looking as stunning as ever leaning against the door frame. Her cheeks and nose had a tinge of red in them from the cold January air and her hair was less frizzy than when I last saw her.

"Hey, why did you want to meet here and not in the hall?" I asked, she turned to look at me and her face lit up instantly when she saw me.

"I thought it would make less of a commotion." She said as I walked up to her, and we started to walk out of the grounds and into Hogsmead. Snow was starting to fall as we reached the village, so we decided to go into the first shop we saw, Honeydukes.

As we were the first in the shop there weren't any queues to buy the sweets. She bought some chocolate frogs for her cousin Lucy who was according to her, trying to get the biggest EVER collection of the cards. She went next to buy a few more quills as I found a bench for us to sit on just on the outskirts of the woods. "This is rather picturesque, embracing your inner femininity Scorpius?" she said sitting next to me, I could feel the heat of her body radiating off her.

"You called me, Scorpius and not Malfoy?" I said rather stunned while biting into a Sugar Quill.

"Well it is your name, how about we play a game of 20 questions?" She said, shuffling closer to me from the fierce wind.

"What's 20 questions?" I asked rather embarrassed by this probably Muggle game.

"It's basically when you ask somebody twenty different questions." She laughed at this, a golden laugh that made my heart melt. "How about we just do five for now, and gradually build up?"

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Purple."

"What's your Patronus?"

"A Fox"

"Do you have any piercings or tattoos?

"I have my ears pierced."

"When's your birthday?"

"July 16th"

"And finally what's your favourite Disney film?" she looked as me in shock to this. "What? Just because I'm a Pureblood and a Malfoy I shouldn't be allowed to watch Disney?" She raised an eyebrow to this before answering.

"Umm…Toy Story or maybe Mulan."

"Well my answers would have been, green, a grey wolf, I have a tattoo on my ankle, February 4th and Lion King."

She laughed at my Lion King statement and decided that I _"definitely had been embracing my feminine side." _I pulled my tongue out at this remark and she rolled her eyes. We decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink seeing that it was nearing lunch time by now but she said that she needed to go see her Uncle George first. She shivered in the cold and I wrapped and arm around her shoulder as she snuggled closer into my chest. Inside I was freaking out and my heart started beating faster. We entered Weasley Wizard Wheeze II, which use to be the old Zonko's which closed down in the Second Wizarding War. This second WWW was dedicated to Rose's deceased Uncle Fred.

"'Right RosiePoo, How's my 3rd favourite niece doing?" I heard a voice say as Rose walked into the shop and I waited by the door.

"Hey George, I thought Lee ran this shop?" she said as he ushered her to the seat behind the counter.

"He does normally but I think he's going part-time though. His radio business has decided to boom incredibly, so he's on holiday with Katie at the moment. Also Angel and 'Leesh went shopping to somewhere. So I'm running this one while your Dad and Teddy are running the main one, though this one's busier at the moment 'cause of Hogsmead weekend."

"Haven't you got a helper?"

"Kind of, when I notice it getting busier I floo the other shop and either Teddy or your Dad come over."

"Okay. Well what I wanted to say is about James' 17th. You know Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are holding a big party for him. Well I think he's already holding a huge party with the help of Freddie, Louis and Frank, apparently, these are only rumours though, it's going to be bigger than when Gryffindor win the Cup. So could you tell Aunt Ginny to do it before his birthday 'cause he'll probably still be hung over like a month later!"

"Okay, I'll floo Teddy later to tell her 'cause he's going to the Potters tonight for food."

"Thanks, Bye George and say "Hi" to Aunt Angelina for me, I haven't seen her in ages."

"Bye Rosie and by the way next time, tell Scorpius he doesn't have to hover by the door. Don't worry I won't tell your Dad you're dating."

We both left then for the Three Broomsticks quite confused.

_July 15__th__ 2022_

We'd been dating about 18 months by this date. Nearly everybody in the school knew and when a certain annoying Slytherin found out she had a total hissy-fit.

"_This can't be true Scorpie, you can't be dating that filthy frizzy haired ginger Half-Blood Blood Traitor. What about us Scorpie? We were an item?" She said one normal lunch time. I completely lost it when she said this._

"_WE'VE NEVER EVER GONE OUT. ALSO TO BE HONEST I'D NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU'RE AN ANNOYING WHINING LITTLE SLUT WHO THOUGHT SEEING THAT YOU BITCH OF A MOTHER NEVER GOT A CHANCE WITH MY FATHER THAT YOU'D GET A CHANCE WITH ME, YOU'RE WRONG! WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH SOMEBODY WHO HAS THE BRAINS OF A DEAD SQUIRREL, THE BODY OF A TROLL AND THE SELF-RESPECT OF A PROSTITUTE? AND DON'T YOU EVER SAYING AGAIN ABOUT ROSE, PARKINSON. SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND IF YOU EVEN DARE TO INJURE HER PHYSICALLY OR VERBALLY ABOUT THIS I WILL PERSONALLY NOT BE ABLE TO CONTROL MY ACTIONS. UNDERSTAND?" The whole hall fell to complete silence when I was shouting, even McGonagall was shocked and I'm sure I saw her smile when I mentioned that Rose was the love of my life. When I'd finished Parkinson ran out crying with none of her 'friends' following her. Even though Alexandria didn't even move, Nico did glare at her for a few minutes. After she'd gone the whole hall started to clap. I noticed Rose on the Gryffindor table staring at me smiling with her cheeks furiously red, as her cousins made fun of her around where she sat._

After the incident nearly the whole of the Wotter family knew- well except for Rose's Dad who nobody wanted to mention it to in case he killed the messenger. I don't think my father knew either, but I knew my mother did because she was sending constant owls asking how Rose was, in the end I think she got the message and started messaging Rose instead. The whole Wotter gang treated me like one of their own after the 'incident' with Parkinson who I'm still not talking to, all her male cousins and her brother had given me the "If you hurt her you'll die speeches."

As the train home slowed into Platform 9¾, I recalled my first day of Hogwarts just as Rose pulled my wrist and we got off the train. I helped pull her case off the train just as the smoke surrounded us. Feeling that this was my last chance for a while I wrapped my arms around her waist and she robotically wrapped her arms around my neck. Her scent was the same as always, the smell of chesnuts and roses. She pressed her lips to mine and we stood there for a while passionately kissing as her tongue roamed around my mouth making me smile into the kiss. I was about to pull away when I heard the thing I was dreading most.

"ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY!"

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

We broke apart instantly and I turned to see the furious face of my father as Rose saw her even more furious looking father. She was about to go up to him, but then realised what a bad idea that was.

"SCORPIUS ARE YOU TRYING TO DISRESPECT THE FAMILY NAME, IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE."

"ROSE WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT FERRET'S SON"

Both stormed forward at the same time just as Mother and Rose's Mum briskly ran after them, giving each other apologetic looks.

"Dad we're…" she started to say but gave up.

"Father and Mr Weasley, what Rose is trying to say is, we're dating and have been for over a year." I said, rather shocked with myself with the Gryffindor courage that sprouted in me, a Slytherin.

"EXCUSE ME? ROSIE IS IT TRUE WHAT THAT FERRET SPAWN'S SAYING?" Shouted Rose's Dad at her, I protectively stood in front of her as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at my nose.

"HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT MY SON WEASLEY, IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR DAUGHTER WHO SEDUCED HIM." Said Father pulling out his wand as both adults stood face-to-face, wands pointed at each other.

"HOW DARE YOU SAW THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR SON WHO USED HIS DEATH EATER FERRET POWERS TO KIDNAP AND CURSE ROSE." Both adults were bright red in the face by now and looked like they were about to explode.

"MY SON IS NOT A DEATH EATER, NOR A FERRET THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND THAT WAS 28 YEARS AGO LET IT GO ALREADY." He said before turning to me "SCORPIUS COME NOW AND WE SHALL FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY."

"No Father. I love Rose and this will not be forgotten. We are staying together."

"LOVE AT YOUR AGE. I DOUBT IT, YOU'RE A MALFOY SHE'S ONE OF YOU MANY PROBABLY."

"Actually Uncle Ron I have proof of him saying he loved her." Piped in good ol' Albus, who'd finally had shown up after being Merlin knows where 'til now. He stood in between the two blazing men and pulled out a Muggle recording device from his pocket. Before I even registered my shouting was heard from it. _OH MERLIN, HE'D RECORDED THE PARKINSON INCIDENT _I thought before Rose and I just looked at each other. My mother flinched and glared at me every time I swore while my father looked disgusted when I mentioned Parkinson's mother.

"Thank you Albus for that. Now that we've got all pointless shouting out of our systems, how about we act like civilised adults and accept that our two children are happy together." Said Rose's mother as my own mother nodded in agreement.

"BUT 'MIONE HE'S"

"SHE'S A WEASLEY."

Both men shut up after a second murderous glare from their wives. Both families started to walk off, leaving Rose and I behind. I turned to her, her blue eyes staring at my own. She looked as if she was going to say something but didn't in the end. I kissed her sweetly on the lips before following my mother and father through the gate.

_July 12__th __2023_

Graduation day was finally upon us, I'd gotten either Os or Es in all my NEWTs – well except for that A I got in History of Magic. Also surprise, surprise Rose got all Os in hers. In their turn everybody went up and shook hands with Headmistress McGonagall before sitting down on the other side. When my name was called I instantly froze before Al gave me a nudge in the back and Rose a reassuring smile. I walked up the steps slowly not wanting to trip on my face, like a certain Weasley did last year. McGonagall gave me my diploma before shaking my hand and smiling I felt a whole ton of relief lift off my shoulder when I descended down the stairs. I turned my head around to see why Stephen was taking so long. The first thing I saw was a McGonagall about to shake his hand when he somehow tripped over his Graduation Robes and off the stage. It was the funniest thing I'd seen in a while and his face was a Weasley red when he stood up before he started to laugh once again at his clumsiness. The rest of the graduation carried on in a blur of different coloured house robes and a lot of clapping.

After multiple pictures with the family and friends, where most were of Albus, Rose and I, as somebody got it into their head that we resembled a new Golden Trio. Therefore even pictures were taken until the parents and families left around 6 for our final party in the Room of Requirement to begin at 9. I waited outside the room for Rose as the party began. Twenty minutes later she finally arrived in a rather short tight-fitting black dress with spaghetti straps, she also wore high red heels that made her short frame reach up to the same height as me. I was about to say something when she muttered under her breath. "Don't ask, Lily made me wear it." she gave me hug and I kissed the top of her head.

"You look beautiful Rose. Heck you'd even look stunning in a potato sack." She smiled at this comment before or hands intertwined and we went into the room. It was huge with a dance club one side and then sofa's and tables on the other side. We were offered a rather strange blue cocktail when we entered that tasted like metal.

"Scorpius, my man you're here and who's this hot thing with you. You better not be cheating on Rose or Al with kick that fine butt of yours." Said Nico who'd just stumbled over with two firewhisky's in each hand. He handed one each to Rose and I before he put his hand lazily over his mouth and whispered. "Wait this is Rose, Rose I don't want to scare you, but you look hot." Before he gave a crooked smile and stumbled off in the direction of a group of Hufflepuff girls. We put our drinks down on one of the tables that Al was already occupying with Niamh Finnigan _**{pronounced Neev or Neve if you don't know :)},**_ and to no shock at all to anybody in the whole wizarding world. Yes she's a redhead. I led Rose to the centre of the dance floor and slipped my hand to waist before we started dancing.

"You know Rosie, Zabini's was wrong you don't just look hot you look beautiful as well tonight." I said looking down at her.

"You scrub up well yourself. I mean you're no Z-" She smirked while talking. One I'm sure my father would be proud of.

"If you dare say Zabini, I will hex you." I said giving and equally Malfoy-ish smirk.

"How dare you say that, I was never going to say Zabini. I was going to say Zefron thank you very much." She said mockingly hurt.

"Of course you were Rosie. You have to ruin moments when I'm trying to be romantic."

"Sorry, I swear in the name of Merlin to never do it again. But you can't deny Zefron I mean he's so charismatic." She said before I rolled my eyes and she reached up on her tiptoes and put a peck on my lips. I tried to deepen it by pulling at her waist but she pulled away. "I'm kinda thirsty." She then pulled out of my grasp and walked off shaking her butt as she always did when she joking around.

I went to find Al but him and Finnigan must have gone off to shag or something so I looked for my other friends. I found Zabini to no surprise in the middle of a group of giggling girls who had about half a brain-cell each, and they were the lucky ones. Once he saw me his face turned into a huge grin. "Hey Scorp, my man, you will never guess who've I just met. These are Sophie, Bella, Leah, Bree and-"

"Nico, I know, I've known them for the last 7 years of my life seeing that we had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's since first year."

"Geez, who stole your firewhisky, ohh and speaking of firewhisky."

"No, do you know where Stephan is?"

"Didn't you here, 'pparently, he knocked up that Chang-Dursley chick from the year above and his parents went crazy and I mean crazy, like the same crazy that Weasley's Dad would be if you knocked her up, and you know I mean Rose now. Not the others, imagine if you'd knocked up Dom's sister though that Victoire? She's so fit."

"We were first year when she was in her last, you've barely seen her."

"Yeah but you will. I mean aren't you going to Rose's over the holidays? I need some pictures, oh and if you can get naked ones."

"I am not taking naked pictures of Rose's cousin." At this time Rose conveniently appeared by my side holding two firewhisky's."

"Zabini, are you finally turning. I mean I could try and get some topless ones, but naked would be disgusting and hard to get." she said handing me my firewhisky as I laughed at Nico's state of excitemenet

"You'd get me topless pictures' of your cousin for me Rosie?"

"Yeah who do you want; James, Al, Freddie, Louis, I mean Teddy's not technically my cousin but if you like that sort of thing-" Nico just stared at the pair of us before frowning and stalking off, muttering under his breath. "Oh you meant the girls, you should've been more clear." She shouted as he left the Room of Requirement.

She turned to me, a smile still playing on her lips. "It was Toire wasn't it?"

"How did you…."

"When a guy asks for topless pictures' of your cousin and three happen to be part Veela, and seeing that Louis is a dude and Dom is crazy it's kinda easy to figure out whom." I kissed her square on the lips before she wiggled her eyebrows in a familiar way and I stared at her in shock. I mean we'd done it before but not very often 'cause I didn't want her to feel like "one of my other skanks." So seeing her suggest it, I was rather shocked. She pulled my arm and we left for the Head's Dorm, seeing Al and Finnigan stumbling out of one of the empty classrooms half-dressed on the way. He gave me questioning look before running after his redhead down the empty corridor.

We reached our once Head's Dorm and she started ran up the stairs to her bedroom. I stumbled after her and she sat waiting on the bed in her underwear. She laughed when she noticed my face and walked up to where I stood and started to kiss me as she unbuttoned my shirt, and that was a very long night indeed.

_December 25__th__ 2023_

This was my first Christmas at the Wotter household. My mother had decided that her and my father needed a break and had decided to go to New Zealand over the holidays; they suggested that I could either stay at the Potters or go to visit Grandmother Malfoy. I decided to go to the Wotter's instead but take Grandmother with me seeing that her sister Andromeda would be there anyway. At first she was unsure seeing that they hadn't talked in year, but I managed to persuade her with the help of Rose and Albus.

When we flooed over to their house I was instantly greeted with the open arms of Rose's Granddad Weasley who was sitting in room with Andromeda and Rose's Aunty Audrey talking intently. After brushing myself off, I helped Grandmother out of the fireplace and brushed the soot out of her hair before I heard the faint whisper of "Cissa." I turned to see the noise had come from Andromeda.

"Meda, is that you? I'm sorry for not Owling you but since Lucius's death I haven't really been very sociable."

"What, the old fool is dead? I don't mean to be disrespectful Cissy but you deserved better than that old coot Malfoy. Don't be sorry, you're here now that's all that matters."

"Where are my manners, 'Meda this is my Grandson, Scorpius."

"What a handsome lad, wait one second." She then shouted the word TEDDY on the top of her old lungs just as a young man appeared with bright blue hair. "This is my Grandson, Teddy."

"My,my he looks like Nymphadora doesn't he?" said Grandmother with a tear in her eye before embracing her sister. Everybody in the room left for them have some privacy.

The whole of the Burrow was buzzing as people were everywhere. Thank Merlin not everybody was here or the house might've exploded with the amount of people present. According to Rose, her Uncle Bill and his family weren't going to be here because they were visiting her Aunt Fleur's family in France.

As I walked around the house trying to find Rose I stumbled across young Lily Potter being tormented by James, because he heard she was dating a Hufflepuff boy "I bet he FOUND you very annoying." I heard him say before a flash of red passed in front my eyes. Note to self; tell Albus, Lily has a boyfriend. I was about to go to the kitchen to ask Rose's Gran if she needed any help with the food when I felt something pounce on top of me. When my eyes finally un-blurred themselves I saw the familiar blue eyes staring down at me, a smile crept on my face as she kissed my nose.

"Do you mind getting off me I think spine is breaking?" I said as she laughed, hitting me on the shoulder before standing up and giving me a hug. We walked into the dining room to find everybody had already sat down, her Uncle George wolf-whistled that caused her Dad to look at his plate in a huff. The food was absolutely delicious.

_January 13__th__ 2029_

Rose entered our apartment looking knackered as always after her job being Kingsley Shacklebolt's second in command. She walked through the door and calling my name as always, I walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine in my hand, and handed one to her. I kissed her lips slowly before grabbing her wrist and pulling her through into the dining room where I'd cooked a special five course meal for her. She asked why and I mentioned it was our 7th year anniversary from our first date.

"Oh Scorp, I'm so sorry I totally forgot." She exclaimed lifting her hand to her mouth in shock/

"Its fine Rosie, I forgive you for soon becoming the youngest Minister of Magic ever, and also please sit." She did what I told her to do and sat down with a confused expression on her face. "Rosie, I have loved you ever since I first met you on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago, and when you agreed to go on that date with me seven years ago I knew that one day I'd marry you. I love you so much Rose and I couldn't even imagine a life without waking up to your beautiful face every morning and kissing your lips every day. Rosie will you please agree to what I'm about to ask because I even went the extra mile and asked for your father's, who is by far one of the most intimidating people in the world because I'm dating you, permission. Rose Nymphadora Weasley will you marry me?" I said pulling a small box from my pocket. She sat there in shock for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"Yes Scorpius I will marry you." She said as I swooped her up into a hug and spinning her around. I kissed her deeply not wanting to stop I sat down to enjoy the meal I'd made especially not really hungry.

"Scorpius, your vows." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, as I turned to look at him blushing deeply as Rose giggled. "Looks like somebody's nervous." He said as our guests laughed. "Now Scorpius repeat after me and the utter the words I do at the end if you agree, I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy take thee Rose Nymphadora Weasley to be my lawfully wedded wife."

I repeated him word for word. "I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy take thee Rose Nymphadora Weasley to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To love and to hold for a lifetime. To honour, to trust and to be faithful, until Merlin welcomes us beyond the veil. I will cherish our friendship and love thee today, tomorrow, and forever"

"To love and to hold for a lifetime. To honour, to trust and to be faithful, until Merlin welcomes us beyond the veil. I will cherish our friendship and love thee today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will smile with thee, laugh with thee and cry with thee whatever has occurred previous. Through the difficult and the ease, I will love thee. Through hardship and worry, I will love thee and in the name of Merlin himself, I will love thee. Do you agree wish the wishes Merlin has placed?"

"I will smile with thee, laugh with thee and cry with thee whatever has occurred previous. Through the difficult and the ease, I will love thee. Through hardship and worry, I will love thee and in the name of Merlin himself, I will love thee." As I said the last few words I smiled at Rose and she smiled back squeezing my hand ever so gently. "I do"

Rose said her vows smiling throughout, before the rings were placed on our fingers and a spell cast making our marriage lawful. Kingsley finally uttered the words I'd been waiting for 12 years. "You may kiss the bride."

I kissed her deeply grabbing her waist as she cupped her hands on my face. Not caring that my father, her father, grandfather, brother, 4 male cousins, 6 female cousins, 4 aunts, 5 uncles- who were a curse breaker, dragon trainer, a high up ministry official, owner of the biggest prank shop in the world, and Harry bloody Potter, were all watching. She pulled away smiling like a gate and as they say the rest is history.

So that's the end guys, hope you enjoyed it. I love writing this it was so cute and I love the pairing Scorose (sorry scorp/lily fans but I hate that pairing) I don't know if smiling like a gate is an actual English saying but in welsh, gwenu fel giat, is one so I dunno. Thank you for the reviews and views in general, thank you a lot. Also if you noticed I didn't use as many Starkid ref's as I normally do on different sites. I might write a HP/HG crossover next but I don't know yet whether if people would be interested. Sorry for the HG reference but Finnick forced me while Peeta persuaded me with lots of bread! Thank you and good night.

Tesni

xxx


End file.
